CP - May, 2373
This page chronicles posts #951-1013 and spans the time of May 15th to May 31st of the year 2373. The first two weeks of May were assumed, along with February, March and April. *CP - January, 2373 *CP - June, 2373 Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week The Fenrir is back on the station and CORBAN MADDIX talks to TYBEE SEMENOVA about their sexual escapades and he is worried he will get into trouble but still continues to have sex with her – going back to her quarters to do so. MARCUS WOLFE is on the Promenade to greet Jadzia’s father who has arrived to the station and gives KELA IDARIS a tour around before stopping into QUARKS. JAKE arrives to the station and is greeted by MIXIE BRIDGES and FAITH BRIDGES who are more than happy to see him. BENJAMIN SISKO is more than happy to see JAKE and they fill each other in on a lot of things going on around the station. LELOU VENARA has some suspicions that Maddix and Tybee are having sex and tells BENJAMIN about it. LELOU decides to speak with WALTER RAINER on her own and has a conversation about Maddix with him before he flirts with her and she puts him down. RAINER has to talk to MADDIX and explains he should just stop having sex with the younger girl, even if she is legal on Zalda. BENJAMIN greets a scary looking alien that just goes by the name BORROMEO who is there to study the wormhole. CORBAN seeks out TYBEE and explains to her they can’t have sex anymore but they do it once more for the hell of it. RAINER tries once more with LELOU and despite her going to dinner with him she still isn’t into his advances. LELOU talks to TYBEE about her relationship with Maddix and is shocked to find out the man wanted a threesome with her. MOSWEN is having doubts about herself, thinking she has turned ugly on the inside because of what she did to the Kazon and Q leaves her to think over her self-lessons. LELOU then confronts RAINER while he is with MADDIX. Maddix just finished asking to have Tybee on the ship but never gets an agreement. MARCUS and JADZIA DAX continue to talk about the wedding and plan out the seating arrangements. Old character ROWAN HARBINGER is back on the station from the USS Bradbury and is reporting to Sisko. MARCUS is unable to sleep with up and coming wedding things and talks to KATAL. She explains the promotion program she is doing is taking a lot out of her and she is annoyed Orillia will be overseeing it. KATAL gets lonely and decides she is going to see MARLON and delights him with his first handjob. MARCUS talks to TYBEE and tries to encourage her to read more and they talk about sex for minors and how she shouldn’t be with Maddix. MARCUS is working on his vows when MOSWEN comes to see him and talks about the idea of adopting a child. ROWAN meets with SELENA BLANCHARD and they talk about work before going out on a date. Fourth Week Coming through the wormhole from another universe, AKALA AIEN and her ship come through, shocked to see that Terok Nor hadn’t been destroyed by the Borg. She has a crew member named SHRI LANARA and SORAN VAKAL, when she comes through MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN SISKO are there to greet her. ROWAN HARBINGER is on the promenade when he runs into SAAVIK and speaks with her. He is saddened to find out that her bonding mate died in the First Contact plot and will not have anyone for her ponn farr. BENJAMIN gets JADZIA DAX to investigate the new people through the wormhole which includes a lot of the science people like MARCUS, QADIRA ROSHEN, BRYCE WREN and J’PEL. ROWAN is going around introducing himself to people when he sees VALORA XAAN and gets to know her interesting history and species. BRYCE and QADIRA have to go out in the shuttle together to find out more about the wormhole and what brought Akala over and they bicker between each other. Q finally gets back to the reality he should be in and explains to MOSWEN that BORROMEO is an evil Q who had been locked behind the Great Barrier and is now mixing up the universes and timelines. MOSWEN and Q look for the disturbance and find it is on the other side of the wormhole before trying to help but creating a fissure. BRYCE and QADIRA realize the singularity they are looking at has suddenly shifted and is changing as Q accidentally makes the fissure and now is getting bigger. JADZIA and MARCUS need help figuring out who this fissure happened and talk to AKALA since she is from a reality that came through it. She isn’t sure how to help but offers everything she is able. AKALA goes out and finds ELIM GARAK and explains how she got to the station and why she would like to be friends. JULIAN BASHIR meets AKALA in Quarks and talks to her, getting to know more about her medical background before SORAN arrives and they depart. MOSWEN and Q get to this universe last and explain to JADZIA and AKALA they have to go into the wormhole to reverse things and Akala volunteers to go back and save her friends. Q then visits with BRYCE and QADIRA and tells them they have to reenter the wormhole when they are able. ROWAN and VALORA get together and again and have a good time, getting a little frisky when they take some showers. QADIRA is preparing for prep when she realizes the Bryce with her is a Lt. Commander and actually cBRYCE. He doesn’t stutter and she thinks he is a changling before getting aroused by him and they almost have sex. ROWAN and VALORA get together again and have some intimate moments and he starts to really like her. AKALA prepares everything she has and moves to leave the station, saying her goodbyes to MARCUS, JADZIA and JULIAN. Waiting for the right time, MOSWEN and Q finally are able to work on closing the fissure. AKALA and SORAN are preparing to bring their ship back through into their universe – track D. As they go through the wormhole, cBRYCE and QADIRA do their part and MOSWEN with Q seal the fissure. AKALA and SORAN come back out to find they are still in the same universe. Track B Plots Third Week In another universe, bMARCUS WOLFE gets back from his mission on the Warship Fenrir and goes to the bar on the station where he kisses and flirts with bMIXIE BRIDGES. bBENJAMIN SISKO is having issues with the bRomulans despite their allies with the bCardassians. He talks to bSELENE BLANCHARD on what to do and how to upgrade the station. Q appears looking for Moswen, when he realizes this is another reality and that the character Borromeo had something to do with it. bQADIRA ROSHEN comes into Quarks and has a tantrum with bMIXIE because she isn’t getting promoted and rants to her about Marcus being an asshole. Fourth Week Worried about an intruder on the station, bBENJAMIN SISKO discusses his plans with bSELENE BLANCHARD and wonders what they can do to find who it is. bQADIRA ROSHEN is still furious and seeks out bKATAL T’KASSUS who is pretending to be a Vulcan and she calls her out on it. bKATAL goes to bMARCUS WOLFE’s quarters and complains to him about bQadira before they have sex and he admits to her that he is in love. bSELENE goes back to her quarters where Ensign bJAKE SISKO is her lover and they have some sexy conversations. bWOLFE is on the bridge of his ship when they get an unauthorized transmission. bT’POK is there to intercept it while bSELENE and bROWAN also come to the bridge to find a Romulan ship. bKATAL is upset that they have noticed her transmission and bBENJAMIN recognizes the fluctuations before they get into an all out battle with a Romulan ship. bWALTER RAINER arrives and tries to help out the station in the battle. Romulans starts to board the ships and bKATAL is then called out by bQADIRA. They get into a fight but Katal ultimately murders the Andorian. When the battle ends, bT'POK and bROWAN report a fissure is opening by the wormhole. When bKATAL is caught she is put in the brig and bMARCUS pretends to let her out before literally stabbing her in the back. When bMARCUS is going in the lift, he is shocked to see Katal but it is aKATAL from another universe and she has to convince him she isn’t the traitor he just killed. She brings him back to the place she was working on things and fixes the alignment before being brought to her own universe again. MOSWEN and Q arrive in this universe and greet bROWAN and bMIXIE before explaining to them their issues and how to fix it by going into the wormhole. cT’POK and cROWAN attempt to bring their ships to the wormhole but run into cELIM GARAK and have some more issues. Finally, they are able to get through and the fissure closes. Track C Plots Third Week On the station, cJANA KARYN visits with cGUINAN and talks about how she isn’t a big fan of Sisko because he is grumpy and doesn’t think he likes her being a prostitute. Guinan brings up the idea of her going to Starfleet. cMARCUS WOLFE is upset about his life and hating to be on the station and is more annoyed when cCATHASACH UNA comes into the bar drunk. cJANA realizes she could get some customers and gets cMarcus as a client for the night. cMARCUS talks to cGUINAN about his time with cJana and explains cJadzia died on the mission they crashed on in the Gamma Quadrant. cGuinan however starts to realize there is something wrong with the timeline and thinks Q has something to do with it. Fourth Week Still looking for the right universe, Q arrives in cMIXIE BRIDGES quarters and asks her about information on where he is. She explains there aren’t many science people around but Guinan is there. cCATHASACH UNA is in Quarks when Q appears and cMARCUS WOLFE is there too . They are drunk and really not sure what is going on. Q explains the universes are in flux and he needs to try and fix it. MOSWEN and Q end up in another universe and explain to cGUINAN that they need to go into the wormhole and emit some tacheon rays. cMARCUS prepares to bring a ship into the wormhole with cGUINAN and aBRYCE in hopes they can close it and they do with Bryce’s help. #05 May, 2373 2373 #05 2373 #05